You Can't Hide
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: What if Zoicite used Soul Flight to project himself into Minakos dreams? [PGSM] One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does._

 _The dreams are in italics._

* * *

 _Minako was backstage making sure everything was set for the show in the morning. Her phone went off. It was Luna telling her a youma was attacking nearby. She ended the call as Officer Shiroi entered. "Are you finished?" She shook her head "No." She needed him to go away so she could get to the battle. He smiled and walked closer "I'll stay and walk you home once you're done." She shook her head again "I'll be fine." Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the youma._ _Minako was surprised when Shiroi ran, grabbing her hand and taking her with him._

 _They ran through the halls, dodging chairs and others things people left in the way._ _After a few minutes he suddenly stopped. She almost ran into his back. The youma was getting closer, but wasn't in view yet. "We need to keep moving." Minako pleaded. He tightened his grip on her hand. He faced her and she saw he was different. His eyes, they were dead. She tugged on her hand, but he kept a firm grip. "Let me go" Her words fell on deaf ears. Shiroi spoke, but she didn't understand him. She kept trying to jerk her hand free. He wouldn't let her go. He continued to speak. Still, she didn't know what he was saying._

 _She started hyperventilating as his face inched closer to hers. Minako tried to step back and she couldn't move. She tried to yank her hand free but she couldn't move her arm either. Realizing she was slowly becoming a mannequin; she could only watch as he got closer. He was going to kill her. She watched as his hand became gloved. He was slowly transforming into the white haired man. This isn't how she imagined her death. He was inches from her when she suddenly transformed._

* * *

Minako screamed and punched the white figure in her face. Artemis tumbled off the bed with a yowl. She threw the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed "Artemis! Are you okay?" He groaned "Yes. Did you have another dream?" She nodded "It's nothing." Artemis said "It isn't nothing if it's making you do this." She looked down. "I'm sorry." He said "You need to talk to someone about these dreams you're having."

She stood "Fine. I'll get ice for your eye and we'll talk." Artemis said "Minako, I think Rei is better suited to deal with such things." She shook her head "I don't want them to know. Besides, this isn't about the dreams." He nodded and followed her out of the bedroom. She got the ice and leaned against the counter.

"I'm not going to anymore battles." Artemis said "What? You need to fight and protect the princess." She shook her head "Every battle I've been in, they put themselves in front of me. The princess is in more danger that way. I've told them to protect Sailor Moon and they ignore me."

He sighed "They're doing what they believe they're supposed to do. They think you are the princess. I'll speak to them tomorrow and tell them to protect Sailor Moon. It's a direct order from the princess." Minako nodded "Thank you. Now, I'm going to the studio to get a head start on looking over what manager has planned." Artemis said "This early?" She shrugged "It's almost 5am. There's no point in going back to bed."

She went to the studio and sat in the first chair she came to. She was tired from not getting enough sleep and felt terrible about punching Artemis. She thought it was the man from her dreams. Every night he chased her and every time she'd transform right before the dream ended. It was as if she was teleporting out of the dream. Her eyes refused to stay open and she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Minako entered the theatre. She wore a basic white shirt and a black skater skirt with matching heels. As she walked to where Usagi sat, she saw him. He hadn't seen her so she slowly walked backwards. A few steps back and the floor creaked. He turned his head and she ran. Minako kept running through the halls. She had to find a place to hide. He was behind her, getting closer with every step. "Wait" He called out. Wait? Oh no. There was no way she was going to wait for him. Oh yes, she'll just stand here and let him kill her. Minako was tiring and slowing down. She felt fingertips on her shoulder. Suddenly, she transformed._

* * *

Minako bolted forward and head-butted someone. She fell back, clutching her head. Opening her eyes, she saw Rei clutching her head as well. "Rei? What are you doing here?" Rei glared "Artemis called me." Minako asked "What did he say?" She wasn't going to mention the dreams if she didn't have to. Rei said "He's worried about you. It's way too early to be here and he said you aren't going to fight anymore. Why don't you want to fight with us?"

She shook her head "It isn't that." Rei said "Then what is it? You tell us to protect Sailor Moon. You're our princess. We are supposed to protect you." Minako sighed "I'm ordering you to protect her." She yawned and Rei was concerned "When was the last time you slept?" Minako blinked "I'm fine." Rei shook her head "Artemis told me about the dreams." Minako frowned. Rei said "If your dreams are so bad that you punch your cat… then maybe you shouldn't be fighting. What are they about?" Minako stood "It's none of your business and I'm ordering you to protect Sailor Moon." Rei shook her head and followed Minako as she left the room.

Minako spun around "You have a job to do and it is to protect Sailor Moon. Why are you not by her side?" Rei shook her head "I am supposed to be by your side. That's where I belong. Where the senshi belong." Minako glared "No, you're not. You don't belong by my side. None of you do." Rei was surprised Minako was being this harsh. "Princess, how can you say that?" Minako said "Because it's true." Rei said "Fine. We'll protect Sailor Moon and if you ever decide to show up at a battle, another shitennou has appeared. Some white haired guy with a piano…" Rei was interrupted by a wide eyed Minako. "When did he appear?" Rei said "A week ago... why?"

Minakos thoughts were racing. Her dreams started when the new shitennou appeared. Could he be the man in her dreams? If he is, then the Dark Kingdom has figured out how to infiltrate dreams and it's only a matter of time before he realizes she isn't the princess. Rei stepped toward her "Minako what is it?" She shook her head "Nothing" Rei clenched her jaw as Minako bolted out of the building. She ran after, but couldn't find her.

Sailor V stood on the roof of the studio. She sighed as she de-transformed. She hated being mean, but she had to get the point across without actually saying that Usagi is the real princess. Usagi has to realize it on her own. Minako watched the sun rise as she thought about what Rei said. Could the man in her dreams be the same white haired man the senshi are fighting? Maybe she should have told Rei the truth instead of running. She laid down inside the storage closet hoping to get some sleep now that it was daylight. Maybe he only haunted her at night.

* * *

 _Minako ran through the building. She cursed for allowing herself to be cornered._ _She didn't bother closing the door as she ran onto the balcony._ _She gripped the rail as she looked at the doorway. He was there, but didn't approach her._ _She wondered if he was the enemy the other senshi were fighting. He spoke "It's over. You can't hide". She stated "It's isn't over until I'm dead." Then she transformed._

* * *

She woke to her phone ringing. It was Artemis telling her the location of the battle. Even though she didn't intend to go, he still told her just in case she changed her mind. Minako stood and transformed into Sailor Venus. She jumped off the roof and ran to the battle, wondering if it's him. She had to know. Venus entered the park and came face to face with the white haired man haunting her dreams. He smirked at her. She readied her Love Me Chain.


End file.
